The disclosure relates to a system, apparatus, and method for charging electronic devices in a controlled environment.
In some current correctional facilities, inmates are allowed access to electronic devices or smart devices, such as smart phones and/or tablets. To recharge the smart devices, facility staff must either collect the electronic devices or inmates must relinquish the device at a designated location. As a result, inmates lose the ability to use the smart device while the device is being charged. Further, after charging, the specific smart device must be returned to the proper owner, creating a logistical hardship for the facility.